


how I love to give in

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, actual trashbag fic, don't look at me, i don't know what plot is anymore, is that even a word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go to sleep, Jay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	how I love to give in

“B,” Jason says and Bruce laces his fingers around Jason’s wrist when Jason starts tracing little circles over his chest under the blanket. 

“Go to sleep, Jay.”

_”B,”_ Jason whines, rubs his heel against Bruce’s calf. “M’not sleepy.”

“Well, I am,” Bruce says and it’s not untrue. They each had a pretty rough night. They got ambushed at one point and even though they made it out and took everybody down Bruce’s whole right side is painted in bruises from a junkie with a baseball bat, a bandage on his left thigh from a bullet graze, and he’s pretty sure Jay’s ankle is sprained even though he won’t let him take a look at it. The x-rays didn’t show any breaks in his ribs, but every time Bruce breathes the pain is bright and white-hot, so there’s definitely some bruising. It’s nothing he isn’t used to and the vicodin will kick in soon enough. 

“Come on,” Jason says and throws his leg over Bruce’s, scoots close until Bruce can feel the hardness of him digging into his thigh. “I’ll sleep so good after.”

Bruce makes a noncommittal noise, his fingers still tight around Jason’s wrist as Jason starts to rub against him. 

“Please?” He says and Bruce sighs.

“Alright,” he says. “But I’m not doing the work. I’m beat up and exhausted.”

“That’s pretty lazy,” Jason smirks into the crook of Bruce’s arms but then he disentangles their legs, rolls over and grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand, quickly kicking his shorts off. 

Bruce folds his arms behind his head as Jason pulls his pajama bottoms off of him, moves up to straddle Bruce’s waist, then slicks his fingers up and reaches back to work himself open. 

“ _Oh,_ ” he says and Bruce swallows thickly, watches Jay’s dark eyelashes fan out over his pale cheekbones when his eyelids flutter, can hear the wet sounds his fingers make inside of him. 

“Alright,” he says once Jason starts panting, a sweat breaking out across his forehead, when Jay’s mouth falls open and stays that way, little impatient, whimpering noises coming from the back of his throat. “I think that’s enough.”

Jason just smirks, bats his big, beautiful eyes at him and the next thing Bruce feels is Jason’s hand around him, guiding him into that hot, tight heat that squeezes around him like a vice, forcing all the air out of his lungs. 

“Fuck yes,” Jason says, taking him inch by inch, too much too fast. “Oh my _god._ I -- jesus shit, I --”

Bruce’s hands find Jason’s hips and curve around them, his thumbs stroking the cut of his hipbones. 

“Slowly,” Bruce says, squeezing Jason’s hips a little when Jason sinks down on him a little farther. “ _Jay_.”

“Oh my god,” Jason gasps, completely disregarding Bruce’s directions, hands flying down to Bruce’s chest to scrape at the skin there with his nails. “ _Fuck_ you feel so big like this.”

“Slow. Down.” Bruce says, digging his fingers around Jason’s hips and Jason just flashes a grin at him, his eyes bright even in the dark of the room, and sinks all the way down on him until the backs of his thighs are flush against the top of Bruce’s, blunt tips of his nails cutting into Bruce’s pecs as he does.

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ ,” Jason hisses and Bruce would admonish him for the foul language if -- if he wasn’t thinking the same thing, if morality and good graces meant anything after you’ve had your cock buried so deep in a boy you no longer knew where you ended and he began. 

“Jay,” Bruce says, Jason’s name breathy and ripped out of his chest as his hands move up and wrap around Jason’s sides. His says Jason’s name like it’s one of Jason’s filthy words, like one of the words Alfred would’ve rapped his knuckles with a ruler for using as a child. He says it because he doesn’t know what else _to_ say. He says it over and over. 

“Yeah,” Jason says and pulls himself up a little, lets out another harsh, filthy string of words when he sinks back down, Bruce’s blood pooling beneath his fingernails. “This how you wanted it, right? Too --” Jason bites his mouth, chokes back a moan. “Too lazy to fuck me yourself.”

“Not lazy,” Bruce says, but his head isn’t in the right place for arguing. Jason’s always is though and he keeps on, keeps pushing himself up and then back down, slowly fucking himself on Bruce’s cock, deeper each time, keeps up a steady diatribe while he rides him. 

“Bet you want me to go faster, huh?” He says, leaning up so far Bruce’s cock almost slides all the way out of him and Bruce has to call on every ounce of willpower left in his body not to groan when he feels the head of his cock drag across Jason’s hole, when he feels him tighten and squeeze back around him as Jason slides back down. “Shoulda thought about that before you told me I had to do it all myself.”

“Jay,” Bruce groans, gripping Jason’s thighs so tight there’s going to be finger-length bruises striped across them come morning, tilting his hips up.

“Uh-uh,” Jay says, showing teeth as he removes Bruce’s hands from his hips, throws them back against the headboard. “You wanted me to do it myself so that’s what I’m gonna to do. I’m going to ride you just like this and you’re not allowed to move, or touch. Maybe I won’t even let you come.”

Bruce smirks, folds his hands behind his head and tries to feign disinterest as he watches Jason roll his hips, the head of his cock dragging over his abs, smearing them with precome. He knows Jason isn’t buying any of his act. “Is that so?”

“Uh huh,” Jason says, his cheeks flushed pink, mouth bitten red. “Coulda just --” Jason pauses, his eyes rolling back when he sinks down so far Bruce’s cock hits that spot inside of him, then blinks his eyes open again and keeps moving. “Coulda just spread me out, fucked me all hard and fast the way I -- _god_ \-- know you really like it.”

“Jay, slow --”

“Don’t wanna go slow,” Jason says breathlessly, both palms spread out over Bruce’s chest, stomach muscles clenching and tightening with each lift of his body, muscles in his arms trembling when he sinks back down. “I like it rough too, B. You know me. I can take it.”

“Jason --”

“ _Fuck_ , that’s good,” Jay moans as he slides back down, one quick, sharp movement that causes white to burst behind Bruce’s eyes, makes his hands shake behind his head. “I love it like this, how deep I can get you in me. God, do you know how _deep_ you are?”

“ _Jay_ ,” Bruce tries but it mostly comes out as this strangled, hoarse sound that he’s almost embarrassed to hear himself make, takes his hands out from behind his head and remembers he’s humoring Jason in this little game, clenches his hands in the sheets instead.

“I feel so full,” Jason rambles and he picks up his pace, baring his throat as he fucks himself back on Bruce’s cock, the sound of skin against skin and Jason’s soft, breathy pants the only sounds in the dark room other than the wind whipping at the windows outside, branches dragging across the glass. “Just filled _up_ with you, B. God, I want you to touch me so bad, love your hands on me so much, but -- god -- think I’m gonna come just like this, just from you.”

“Do it,” Bruce says quietly. “Let me see.”

“Oh god,” Jason moans, no shame holding him back as he fucks himself back on Bruce’s cock wildly, but then Jason never did have much use for shame. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Bruce says, hands itching to _touch_ , swallow Jay’s face up in his hands, trace the perfect bow of his mouth, bury his hands in Jay’s unruly mess of curls. “Always so beautiful. Let me see, Jay. Come for me.”

Jason just grins, slows down his pace until he’s just barely twitching his hips. “Think that’s how it is, huh? You just say the word and I come all over myself?” He leans in close, whispers in Bruce’s ear. “Like your little whore?”

Bruce does not shiver. The goddamn Batman doesn’t _shiver_ , but his body still shakes with how much he _needs._

“You’re not,” Bruce says, won’t say that word, not anywhere near Jason’s name. “But you are mine.”

Jason whimpers and rocks back down on him and Bruce grunts when Jason squeezes his ribs, right where the myriad of bruises are. 

“Careful,” he says, but he doesn’t mean with him, he means with the way Jason’s slamming himself back onto his cock, breathing heavy, a bead of sweat dripping down his throat that Bruce wants to suck from his skin. 

“Fuck careful,” Jason rasps out. “Fuck _me._ ”

And Bruce --

Bruce wants to goad him, get Jason back for teasing him, for dragging this out for so long, wants to make him keep working for it. He wants to make Jason _beg_ him to make him come, but he’s been buried inside Jason for the last half hour, feeling him hot and tight around him, sliding up and down Bruce’s cock, and if he’d kept it up much longer Bruce isn’t so sure that Jason would be the one begging for it. 

So he grabs Jason’s hips, sits up and pulls Jason all the way into his lap, wraps Jason’s legs around him, wraps his arms around Jason like a cage and fucks up into him, hard, fast, breathing into Jason’s neck. Bruce is kissing him when Jason starts to come, can feel it in his thighs before he feels it anywhere else, the way they tremble and squeeze around his ribs, making pain explode all up and down Bruce’s sides. Jason bites at his mouth, pours whimpers and moans and sweet affectations into Bruce as he rides out every last aftershock. He can feel Jason’s come hot against his chest, feel him squeezing down on him just this side of too-tight, too much and Bruce holds Jason tight in his arms and fucks up into him, cries Jay’s name out against his throat as he comes inside of him like it’s been building for years, like this is the first time and not the dozenth that he’s been so loathe to pull out of Jason that he whines at the loss. 

Bruce gets up after, limping the first few steps from the soreness in his sides and the wound in his thigh, disappears into the bathroom to wet a washcloth with warm water and when he returns Jason’s curled up on Bruce’s side of the bed, sleeping just as soundly as he promised Bruce he would.

Bruce wipes him down anyway, smiling when Jason stirs and mutters something about tadpoles in his sleep, then tosses the cloth in the hamper and slides into the bed next to him. Bruce falls asleep within minutes to the sound of rain on the roof and Jason breathing, soft and steady next to him.


End file.
